


Lean On Me

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, mentions of biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: She knew it had to be important: no one was out this late on Christmas Eve unless it was a requirement.





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> "Character A and B live together. It’s Christmas time. Character C just came out and got thrown out by their parent(s)/guardian. Character A and B invite Character C to spend Christmas/week with them."
> 
> Thanks, sadpendragon, for donating the prompt!

Gwen snuggled closer to Lancelot and relaxed to the sound of him reading, his voice warm and soothing. She loved listening to him read: it was a soft balm after a hard week at the hospital. Humming happily, she slid a hand across his middle and buried her fingers in his woollen cardigan.

Lancelot brushed a tender kiss against her head as he turned the page.

Elizabeth Bennet was in the middle of receiving a backhanded proposal when someone pounded on the door and disrupted their quiet evening. The knock on the door was so sudden and unexpected that Gwen almost jumped out of her skin. Lancelot fumbled his book and his smooth reading faltered for an instant — an unusual occurrence!

Gwen scrambled out of his embrace and off the sofa before darting out into the hallway, heading for the door to their flat. She knew it had to be important: no one was out this late on Christmas Eve unless it was a requirement. Dread settled in her stomach like a dead weight as she slipped the bolt and wrenched the door open to reveal Arthur Pendragon standing in the doorway, a duffel bag clutched in one hand and a large red welt glowing on his ashen face.

Her hands rose to cover her mouth at the sight of him.

“I told him.” The words cracked as Arthur spoke. His face crumpled and tears surged to the surface as a broken noise escaped him. His lashes squeezed shut and several tears spilled before he inhaled sharply, struggling to get himself under control. Arthur looked at her again. His voice was smaller than she’d ever heard it when he continued. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Darling,” Gwen breathed immediately, her heart breaking for him in an instant. She reached for him immediately; Arthur flinched briefly, but melted into her embrace a moment later. He quaked in her embrace like a leaf about to fall in an autumn wind. Gwen hugged him tightly, but withdrew when she heard footsteps approaching. “Honey,” she said quickly, her tone firm and commanding, “we need a pot of tea and a warm blanket! Stat!”

Lancelot emerged from the living room a moment later. He faltered in the hallway, his face paling at the sight of Arthur. And then he turned abruptly, dropping his book without a second thought. He disappeared into the kitchen within moments and left Gwen to care for Arthur in the meantime.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur choked out once the three of them were settled on the sofa with a steaming pot of tea in front of them. His shaking fingers drew the blanket closer to his chin as Lancelot wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders and Gwen ran a soothing hand over his knee. Several tears slipped down his bruised cheek before he dashed them with a rough hand. “I’m so sorry; I shouldn’t have come. You were both looking forward to a peaceful Christmas and I ruined it!”

“Don’t be silly,” Lancelot said fiercely, a distressed expression washing over his soft features. He squeezed him closer and tipped his head until his brow rested against dishevelled blond locks. “Your wellbeing is more important than some holiday, Arthur. Don’t ever think otherwise. You were right to come here.”

“Absolutely,” Gwen agreed softly, shuffling closer to Arthur on the sofa. She moved her hand and slid her arm around his middle instead. She tipped her head and rested it against his shoulder. “Stay, please. For as long as needed. You’re more than welcome.”

Gwen felt him tense at the offer and then relax a moment or so later. She felt him turn his head and look at them both. Felt him tremble and hesitate before whispering, “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“You don’t have to be alone.” That was Lancelot. He spoke gently, warmly, his voice a soothing murmur. “We have enough space in our bed. Join us for tonight.”

Before either of them knew what was happening, Arthur shattered between them like a dam. Gwen and Lancelot held him until the emotional force ebbed and there was nothing left but a weak trickle.

Carefully, Gwen guided him into their bedroom while Lancelot went looking for some spare pjs. The pair of them helped him change and climb under the covers then. Gwen and Lancelot tucked themselves around him snugly, drawing the blankets up as Arthur conked out between them.

Both of them slid an arm around him and held him until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
